


E. Gadd, What A Tale

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: nyet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:39:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus





	E. Gadd, What A Tale

"Hey, where's Dry Bowser?" Toadette asked as she was playing a flash game on her Nintendo 3DS.  
Petey Piranha yawned as he was eating a bunch of fruit, both of the two being inside the fiery Grumble Volcano as they were at Dry Bowser's base within the active volcanic mountain, with Professor Elvin Gadd popping out of a blue warp that just appeared.  
"Ho ho! Looks like I find you two just in time!" E. Gadd stated as he adjusted his glasses, pulling out his red vacuum. "We got a lot of things to do, lads!"


End file.
